olliebensonfandomcom-20200214-history
English for Chinese
基础 1 (Jīchǔ 1) - Basic 1 - Monday 6th January 2020 Lesson 1 # 美国 = America # 中国 = China # 美国、中国 = America, China # 中国、美国 = China, America # 我住在美国 = I live in America # 我住在中国 = I live in China Lesson 2 # 书 = Book # 车 = Car # 我的书 = My book # 我的车 = My car # 你的车 = Your car # 你住在美国 = You live in America Lesson 3 # 一 = One # 二 = Two # 三 = Three # 三、二、一! = Three, two, one! # 电话 = Phone # 我的手机 = My phone # 我的电脑 = My computer 基础 2 (Jīchǔ 2) - Basic 2 Lesson 1 # 狗 = Dog # 猫 = Cat # 他的猫 = His cat # 他的书 = His book # 你的小车 = Your small car # 你的小猫 = Your small cat # 我的大书 = My big book Lesson 2 # 鱼 = Fish # 红色 = Red # 蓝色 = Blue # 白色 = White # 她的猫 = Her cat # 你的小鸟 = Your small bird # 他的蓝色的车 = His blue car Lesson 3 # 黄色 = Yellow # 黑色 = Black # 房间 = Room # 房子 = House # 我喜欢我的猫 = I like my cat # 我喜欢我的房间 = I like my room # 他的黄色的房子 = His yellow house 基础 3 (Jīchǔ 3) - Basic 3 Lesson 1 # 茶 = Tea # 你喝茶 = You drink tea # 我们喝茶 = We drink tea # 他们喝茶 = They drink tea # 我们喜欢茶 = We like tea # 他们喜欢茶 = They like tea Lesson 2 # 咖啡 = Coffee # 茶还是咖啡? = Tea or coffee? # 冷 = Cold # 水 = Water # 冷水 = Cold water # 热 = Hot # 热茶 = Hot tea Lesson 3 # 冬天 = Winter # 冬天和夏天 = Winter and summer # 春天 = Spring # 春天和秋天 = Spring and fall # 咖啡和茶 = Coffee and tea 介绍 (Jièshào) - Introduction Lesson 1 # 男孩子 = Boy # 女孩子 = Girl # 一个女孩子 = A girl # 我是一个女孩子 = I am a girl # 你好 = Hello # 再见 = Goodbye Lesson 2 #男人 = Man #女人 = Woman #你是一个女人 = You are a woman #早上好 = Good morning #晚上好 = Good evening #晚安 = Good night Lesson 3 # 学生 = Student # 老师 = Teacher # 你是一个学生吗? = Are you a student? # 她是学生 = She is a student # 对, 他是一个学生 = Yes, he is a student # 我是一个老师 = I am a teacher # 他是老师 = He is a teacher Checkpoint 1 # 你的茶 = Your tea # 咖啡和茶 = Coffee and tea # 他们喝咖啡 = They drink coffee # 你的小鸟 = Your small bird 问候 (Wènhòu) - Greetings Lesson 1 # 美国 = USA # 来自韩国 = From South Korea # 我来自中国 = I am from China # 你来自中国 = You are from China # 你来自韩国 = You are from South Korea # 你来自美国吗 = Are you from the USA? # 你来自中国吗? = Are you from China? # 对, 我来自中国 = Yes, I am from China Lesson 2 # 英文 = English # 中文 = Chinese # 日本 = Japan # 中文和英文 = Chinese and English # 我说英文 = I speak English # 我说中文和英文 = I speak Chinese and English # 她来自中国 = She is from China # 他来自中国 = He is from China Lesson 3 # 我说日语和韩语 = I speak Japanese and Korean # 你说中文和韩语 = You speak Chinese and Korean # 你说中文和日语 = You speak Chinese and Japanese # 她来自中国吗? = Is she from China? # 他来自日本吗? = Is he from Japan? # 你好吗? = How are you? # 我很好 = I am fine # 你好, 你来自哪里? = Hello, where are you from? 餐厅 (Cāntīng) - Restaurant Lesson 1 # 一张单人桌 = A table for one # 一张三人桌 = A table for three # 一张双人桌, 谢谢 = A table for two, please # 一张三人桌, 谢谢 = A table for three, please # 当然可以 = Of course # 跟我来, 谢谢 = Follow me, please # 当然可以, 跟我来 = Of course, follow me